selenagfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Music Feels Better
Music Feels Better (La Música Se Siente Mejor en español) es una canción interpretada por la cantante americana Selena Gomez para Bonus Track de su primer álbum como solista y cuarto en general, Stars Dance. Contenido lírico Todo lo que ella quiere es amor, y eso es lo que él da, y esta noche ella va a tomar ese amor porque él siempre está disponible para ella. Ella disfruta la música más cuando ella está con la persona que ella ama porque la hace feliz, y ella quiere disfrutar su compañía todo el tiempo. Toda la canción habla básicamente de lo mismo, de que necesita la compañía de este chico porque todo es mejor con él. Letra Letra original= All I need is love That's what you give, I'm taking it tonight All I need is touch That's what I feel when your skin's on mine And with you the music is better Just want us to be together, 24/7 And now that the color's brighter 'Cause you set me up on fire The music feels better with you So much better with you The music feels better with you So much better with you The music feels better with you The music feels better with you All I need is true That's what you are When everything's alright All I need is here Right where you are, you're every reason why And with you the music is better Just want us to be together, 24/7 And now that the color's brighter 'Cause you set me up on fire The music feels better with you So much better with you The music feels better with you So much better with you The music feels better with you The music feels better with you And with you the music is better Just want us to be together And now that the color's brighter 'Cause you set me up on fire 'Cause you set me up on fire 'Cause you set me up on fire The music feels better with you So much better with you The music feels better with you So much better with you The music feels better with you The music feels better with you The music feels better |-|Letra traducida= Todo lo que necesito es amor Eso es lo que das, voy a tomarlo esta noche Todo lo que necesito es contacto Eso es lo que siento cuando la piel está en la mía Y contigo la música es mejor Sólo quiero que estemos juntos, 24/7 Y ahora que el color es más brillante Porque me enciendes La música se siente mejor contigo Mucho mejor contigo La música se siente mejor contigo Mucho mejor contigo La música se siente mejor contigo La música se siente mejor contigo Todo lo que necesito es la verdad Eso es lo que eres Cuando todo está bien Todo lo que necesito está aquí Justo donde estás, eres cada razón por qué Y contigo la música es mejor Sólo quiero que estemos juntos, 24/7 Y ahora que el color es más brillante Porque me enciendes La música se siente mejor contigo Mucho mejor contigo La música se siente mejor contigo Mucho mejor contigo La música se siente mejor contigo La música se siente mejor contigo Y contigo la música es mejor Sólo quiero que estemos juntos, 24/7 Y ahora que el color es más brillante Porque me enciendes Porque me enciendes Porque me enciendes La música se siente mejor contigo Mucho mejor contigo La música se siente mejor contigo Mucho mejor contigo La música se siente mejor contigo La música se siente mejor contigo La música se siente mejor Notas *Letra traducida desde Coveralia. Véase también Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Stars Dance